<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Company by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167440">Bad Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer'>notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Five Times Plus One, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times a member of the BAU met a Winchester, and one time they all did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aaron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not nearly as into Criminal Minds as I used to be, but here ya go.<br/>Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kid sitting next to Aaron in detention has one hell of a shiner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron waits until Mr. Hendricks leaves the room to say, “You’re the kid that decked Connor Thornton, right?” News of the new kid who’d gotten into a fight with the quarterback had been all over the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy jerks his head in a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He deserved it,” Aaron says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earns him a glimmer of a smile. “What are you here for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corrected a teacher one too many times.” Aaron doesn’t add that it had been a choice between a call home and detention. “I’m Aaron, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” the kid says. He looks like he’s about to say something else, but Mr. Hendricks comes back and Dean goes back to tapping a tune that Aaron vaguely recognizes as Metallica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron’s father doesn’t like Metallica.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Dean gets into a fight, he gets suspended for a week. When he comes back, he has more bruises than he did a week ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron says hi to him in the hallway. Dean flashes a smile that cracks his split lip open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They become something like friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron’s father doesn’t like Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Aaron doesn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One day,” Aaron tells him at lunch, the two of them sitting away from everyone else with their backs against a tree. “One day, I’m getting out of here. And I’m never gonna have to see him again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no need to clarify who Aaron’s talking about. Dean’s long since put together the pieces, just like Aaron has. There’s a certain solidarity between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nods. His smile is bitter when he says, “Good. One of us has gotta make it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron gets the impression Dean isn’t talking about Virginia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean stops coming to school, Aaron fears the worst until he receives a tape in the mail. There is no return address, but the blocky handwriting is enough to tell Aaron who it’s from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron plays the tape over and over as he drives to college and doesn’t wonder where Dean is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of his life, Aaron will associate Metallica with freedom. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Derek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should have another chapter out tomorrow if all goes well!<br/>Also, I know I'm probably wreaking havoc with everyone's ages, so sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek ignores the floppy-haired freshman at baseball tryouts-- until Dan Stevens and his friends start shoving him around.</p><p>Derek, disgusted with them and disgusted with himself for caring, heads towards the group to break them up. Before he gets there, though, the new kid shoves back.</p><p>Derek breaks into a run as Dan throws the first punch.</p><p>To his surprise, the new kid-- Sam, Derek remembers-- ducks under it and slams his fist into Dan’s jaw. Derek skids to a stop as Sam sweeps the feet out from under Lewis before remembering that there’s three of them and one of Sam.</p><p>By the time Derek can push through the crowd, Sam’s on the ground protecting his head and stomach. Derek hauls Marcus off Sam by the back of his shirt; he kicks Dan in the stomach to get him off of Sam. Sam scrambles to his feet. </p><p>Dan goes to punch Derek, but when he recognizes him, Dan drops his fist. </p><p>“Fuck off,” Derek tells him, every inch of his body tense and surging with adrenaline and <em> alive </em> in a way he only feels in a fight or on the field. </p><p>Dan backs off. </p><p>“Come on, kid,” Derek tells Sam, clearing the way through the bystanders with a look. “Coach is getting impatient.”</p><p>Sam jerks his head in a nod, his hair sticking to the blood on his face. He jogs over to first base without a word. </p><p> </p><p>When Sam doesn’t make the team, Derek isn’t surprised. Even though the kid had killer aim with his torso covered in bruises, he came from the wrong side of the tracks and spelled out trouble in a way Coach must have recognized a mile away. </p><p>Still, when Derek sees him sitting alone at lunch, he makes a point of saying, “Tough break, kid.”</p><p>“Yeah, well.” Sam smiles like he’s had this conversation before. “Only tried out ‘cause my brother wanted me to.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s gone a few weeks later. Derek may or may not go out of his way to tackle Dan at practice. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rossi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're just jumping all over the timeline here, huh.<br/>Thanks for reading and, if you like it, feedback makes my day. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rossi’s drinking in a bar he shouldn’t be in when a man who looks like trouble shoulders through the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey,” tall, dark, and trouble tells the bartender. She nods, sensing his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newcomer sits next to Rossi. As he pulls off his coat, his sleeve rides up enough to show Rossi a Marines tattoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Nam?” Rossi asks. He’s just drunk enough to be maudlin about his time in the Marines, and he’s in the mood to swap war stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man appraises him. No doubt about it, Rossi thinks-- this man’s seen war. “Yeah. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Rossi finishes his drink and offers a hand. “Dave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John.” John’s grip is about what Rossi expected-- strong and covered in calluses from handling weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rossi lets John finish his drink before he asks, “Who’d you serve under?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours in, Rossi’s drunk enough to tell John about the time in Can Tho with the triplets, the multitool, and the cucumber; John is drunk enough to tell him about holding in his friend Jim’s guts and singing Bob Dylan to keep him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they get kicked out, they’re both drunk enough to be swaying back and forth and belting out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a Rolling Stone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya around, Dave,” John calls, turning towards the neon sign down the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, John,” Rossi replies. He’s spent enough time around Midwesterners at this point to recognize a firm farewell when he hears one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably for the best. No matter how much fun they’d had, Rossi could recognize a killer from a mile away, and John had death written all over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never does see John again. But the two boys his fellow Marine had talked about with such pride-- oh, Rossi sure sees them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>